


Calm

by Sylandrophol



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Holding, calming, mituna gets squeezed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylandrophol/pseuds/Sylandrophol





	Calm

Latula.

She's your matespirit, and everything you wanted in one, too. She's tall, buff, athletic, curvy, she has thick thighs.. Big boobs.. Yeah. You, however, on the other hand, are 5'4" (compared to Latula being 6'3"), and are also skinny, and weak on top of it.

But, however--now's not the time to fantasize about how much of a perfect matespirit she is.

You have to run. Run as fast as you can, and it's hard to do since you're in the middle of spazzing out. It's fight or flight for you, and you've chosen the latter option.

Why?

You cannot FIGHT Latula, or else you'll be pinned down, and subdued down on the ground faster than you found say "HOLY SHIT".

And that is why you're running like all hell.

Now, you KNOW Latula might be one of the best runners out of all the people you know. She goes the distance, and she goes for speed. She's strong, she's fast, she has alot of stamina, and endurance. All of these factors are going all up against you right now.

Screaming, you run through the halls of your hive, with Latula chasing after you, she's gaining on say, saying: "m1t, b4b3! stop th1s, you gott4 c4lm down, ok4y?". You have more important things on your mind than calming down, dammit, dammit, dammit! 

You hit your forehead multiple times en route to your respiteblock. You're almost there.

And bam, you proceed to open the door, and slam it shut behind you. You lock it, you think you did. Yes, yes yes... You did you think. You breathe quickly. You're safe now you think, you safe from her. You back up against your door. You're safe.. You're safe...

For the moment? No, no no no...

"m1tun4." 

Your gold blood turns to ice water as Latula proceeds to open the door, and you proceed to back up against a wall.

"m1tun4, b4b3. you H4V3 to c4lm th3 fuck down, 41ght?"

As your matespirit proceeds to calmly say that, she slowly walks towards you. You're shaking, what do you do? Just.. What do you do? She's toned, she's built strong, just.. You're lost, you're confused, you're frightened, you're scared..

Latula continues to walk towards you, you're scared, and you just don't know what do you. You look up at your matespirit, which has stopped walking towards you, and is crouched down to get near your level. She's just.. Too big, and you're too small, you can't, you just simply can't. You're beginning to panic, once more. You begin to beg, you begin to plead, and you're almost on the verge of tears.

Your matespirit sighs.

Your blood gets even more cold.

"m1t."

You begin to rapidly say no, as you get up and try to run.

"m1tun4, stop, you gott4 g3t 1nto th3 ch1ll zon3, b4b3!"

Latula, too, gets up and proceeds to dart towards you. She succeeds to subdue you this time, as she grabs your wrists, and proceeds to tightly hold you, almost like a straightjacket. You almost feel secure in her arms, somewhat. You increase the pleading, just, you gotta get away, you almost give in--but you dont.

You squirm and try to escape from your matespirit's tight hold, but she goes up against the wall, and sits down--taking you with. Once you're sat down, Latula proceeds to wrap those thick, powerful thighs around your hips, and squeezes. You whimper. Latula rest her head on your shoulders, and proceeds to whisper ont thing in your ear.

"gotch4."

And that was it, no escape, no escape for you. You know from experience that she's not going to let you go when you're calm, no, she's going to let you go when SHE thinks you're calm enough. You angrily sigh as you press your back up against Latula's chest, you can feel her rock solid abs, as she proceeds to shush you.

You feel like it's going to be a long night.


End file.
